Old Alfer Love
by ANW2004
Summary: ALF Finds Out That Ivy's In Heat Because That Alfer Needs To Help Her Out. (NOTE: Stella Wants To See This.)


**NOTE: Stella Wants To See This.**

 **WARNING: Adult Content (one shot) (Actually for Lemon Fiction)**

 **At The Forest of Melmacian Home, Robin,Fred,Alfa,Ryan and Jones are at The Houseworth.**

Jones: "Why Would Be Here?"

Alfa: "So We Are at Listening Center"

Jones: "Idk"

Ryan: "They Must Be There"

Alfa: "Yep"

Jones: "Blessings There's No Way To Get One"

Alfa: "Wait"

 **Meanwhile, Adjust Safely ALF Walked To Tanner's House After He And a Female Grey Melmacian Got Married In 4 Days Ago And He Opened the Door.**

Willie: "ALF, I watched him married a Grey Melmacian at the church"

ALF: "Yeah! I got her today"

Willie: "You Need Some Sleep Before the Mating Season Starts Tomorrow"

ALF: "Yeah"

Robin: "Can I Understand You Think You Are?"

Fred: "Yeah"

 **An Brown Melmacian Named Robin and Brown And Grey Melmacian Named Fred Seeing that they talk each other.**

Fred: "Can We Track Yourself?"

Robin: "Yes"

 **Allison the Female White Melmacian Came Up.**

Allison: "Fred, My Mating With Yourself is Tomorrow"

Fred: "Yeah, I Married You So Much"

Allison: "Thank You"

Fred: "No Problem"

 **Then ALF Recently Speaked To Robin As Willie Sees Him.**

ALF: "I Sneezed A lot"

Robin: "Just Speak To Me. You Could Have Your Mate With Your Female Grey Melmacian"

ALF: "I Got Her much"

Robin: "Hold Your Tight And See Your Eyes"

ALF: "Blink"

Willie: "Wow"

Kate: "I Stood Me"

Willie: "Fine"

Fred: "I Owned It"

Skip: "Rhonda!"

Rhonda: "Skip!"

 **Skip and Rhonda Both Happily Hugged Off Over.**

ALF: "Consider Me Against Us"

Robin: "Okay"

Bella: "I Pleased, Robin, Can I Mate With You Tomorrow?"

Robin: "Yes, Bella"

Bella: "Sure"

 **Alfa and Annie Sween Are Hugged.**

Alfa: "Annie"

Annie: "Alfa"

 **Jones Hugged Lizzie Gure.**

Jones: "Wow"

Lizzie: "Nice"

 **ALF Walked To Bed And Goes To Sleep.**

ALF: "I Like You"

 **We Can Hear a Grey Melmacian Crying In The Floor That Sounds Like Rhonda and Kate.**

ALF: "What's a Matter?"

 **As He Comforts Her.**

 **1 MONTH LATER: MATING SEASON.**

 **It is Finally Here.**

 **ALF Woke Up In The Morning And Yawns.**

ALF: "What a Beautiful Day"

 **Then, ALF Watched as Couples and Any Animal Couples Are Seen Mating.**

 **It did before Fred and Allison are F**king Right Now.**

Allison: "Oooooooohhhh Yeeeaaaahh"

 **Then, Fred is Humping through Her Butt.**

 **Robin and Bella were Mating too so as The Cats Richard and Eva.**

 **So Lions And Lioness were mating too! So ever all of them are mating anyway.**

 **Alfa and Annie are Mating too. plus there's Jones and Lizzie (annie's Sister) are Mating as Well.**

 **Later, ALF is at the Forest So He is Looking for a Love As He Needs To Mate.**

 **But He Couldn't Find Rhonda Because Skip wants to Mate Her.**

 **Luckily ALF Finds One Of Female Grey Melmacian in 2nd forest floor**

 **He Walked To 1st Floor of the Forest and Trees.**

 **Later, He Found a Female Grey One In The 2nd Floor.**

 **When Female Grey Melmacian That Named Ivy Shenzhen.**

Ivy Shenzhen: "Alfer!"

ALF: "How is that?, Ivy"

Ivy Shenzhen: "My Call"

ALF: "Sure, Wanna Mate?"

Ivy Shenzhen: "Yes"

 **Ivy Shenzhen Put Her Head Down Spended Into a Ground.**

ALF: "I'll Show You Something"

 **ALF Looked At Her.**

ALF: "Can You Do It First?"

Ivy Shenzhen: "Yeah"

 **Then, Ivy Shenzhen Looked At ALF's Face And He Felt In Very Pleasure As He Groans.**

 **He Twisted His Leg Like In 2 Seconds Which He is Shy And Looked. When His Eyes Closed On His Eyelids.**

Ivy Shenzhen: "Give That Hand"

 **Ivy Handed An ALF's Hand As It Gives It way.**

 **ALF Should Grabbed His** **Dick** **in his pointy luck and He Puts It In The Ivy's Booty for Once. Considering They're Mating.**

 **In Charge That Ivy Began to Moan.**

Ivy Shenzhen: "Oooooooooooooh Yeeeaaaaahhh!"

 **She Moaned Eventually.**

Ivy Shenzhen: "Ooooo... awwwwww... yeeaaaah!"

 **At the time in Heat began like 5 in a half minute. And then gets it tighter for Old Alfer To Get very simple mating.**

Ivy Shenzhen: "Come On, Alfer, Faster!"

 **Plus It Is Alf Humping Through Her.**

Ivy Shenzhen: "Oooooooo... Ooooooh Yeeeaaaahh!"

 **Then, Ivy Moaned Again...**

 **Longer Minutes to Mate Her In A Second.**

 **Ivy Began Snorting Like a Pig.**

Ivy: "Ooooooooh..." (Snort) "Ooooooo..." (Snort) "Yeeaaahh!"

 **It Sounds Like a Pig to Keep Her Comfortable Beside And Last One.**

Ivy Shenzhen: "Yeah! Yeeaaaaaahhh!"

 **Then, Ivy Whined at Alfer Which Alf Couldn't Handle Her And Then, Got Out Of It.**

ALF: "Do You Want Me To Kiss?"

Ivy Shenzhen: "Yes"

 **Then, ALF And Ivy Slowly Kissed Through the Lip And Immediately Goes Slowly Continued Kissing Of It.**

 **Nuzzled And Doing a French Kiss As Once ALF Slurped His Tongue Into Ivy's Lips And Goes Licked Immediately Faster.**

 **Then Ivy Slipped Into a Ground Got Out of Him by Panting. Rhonda Joined Her.**

Ivy and Rhonda: "Thank You"

 **Both Cheered Out.**

 **The End.**


End file.
